Many earth-working and industrial machines have air conditioning or heating systems with an airflow system having filter means. Such systems normally employ filters, filtering the air through the air system. Since space is a premium on such vehicles or machines, the mounting of filters in and on the vehicle becomes a problem.
It is desirable, for example, that the air be filtered when entering the air-flow system. For this reason, the filters must be mounted at the inlet to the airflow system and be large enough to be effective. Such filters must be mounted in such a manner as to be protected from damage, and in a position and manner so as to be effective. It is also desirable that such filters take up as little space as possible and be readily accessible as well as quickly and easily removable and replaceable.